Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for tuning a controller area network (CAN) communication model, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for tuning a CAN communication model using data obtained by measuring a model and a parameter for simulation of a high-speed CAN physical layer.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various electronic systems are installed and used in recently developed vehicles. Such electronic systems include real-time control applications associated with an electronic boot release, an electromotive mirror adjustment device, a rain detector, a sunroof, a weather management device, power windows, seat adjusting devices, a power train, stability control, an anti-lock brake system (ABS), a draft control, an active suspension, an engine management device, the Internet, a shift gear, multimedia devices such as a digital television (TV), and the like.
Typically, numerous cables are required for a wiring device that is used for connection between the above electronic systems, and such cables occupy a significant portion of the weight and manufacturing costs of a vehicle. Accordingly, all of these systems can be connected to one common network bus in the vehicle, similar to a method for connecting desktop personal computers (PCs) in an office, thereby reducing the amount of wires in the vehicle and reducing manufacturing costs. This network is referred to as a controller area network (CAN).
However, there is a problem in that a parameter needs to be measured using a precision measurement machine in order to establish the conventional high-speed CAN physical layer simulation model.